


【影日】最佳损友

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 早知解散后 各自有际遇作导游奇就奇在 接受了 各自有路走却没人像你 让我 眼泪背着流严重似情侣 讲分手我有痛快过 你有没有
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【影日】最佳损友

**Author's Note:**

> 是日向第一人称

“那我往这边。”  
“啊，我往这边。”  
说完这句话后，我们连再见都没说，像打球一样默契地同时转身，一个往左，一个往右，离开了岔路口。  
  
侑前辈的话很有道理，并不需要太多的回忆。像我这样的脑瓜，光是想今后的事情就占满了全部思绪，何况再分一些出来回忆过去。  
但偶尔，比如坐在房间的角落，或者打完球休息时，我也会想想那些闪闪发光的回忆。  
像是刚才我突然想起的某个下午，也不是某个，是毕业典礼结束后的傍晚，我和影山在路口分别，如同往常一样，好像第二天起来，我还得紧赶慢赶地穿鞋，飞奔出家门，一边骑着车，一边担心影山比我早到学校。  
其实我早就知道他比我早了，但影山的比赛很公正，他会等我停好自行车，然后气急败坏地骂我抢跑。  
我哪有抢跑，是他自己非要谦让，以为我也和他一样给对手机会。  
和影山赛跑比训练还要累，两个人卯足劲，像傻子一样往前冲，什么肢体摆动的幅度，还有规律的换气都没有，就这样直直冲到体育馆门前，再大口喘气，公布今天谁获胜。  
幸好，不对，还是有些遗憾的，高中以后我再也没有这样跑过，说不定影山也没有，他锻炼一向很讲究，不像我，栽了跟头才知道要保养，以至于有一次我坐在场外休息时一直翻自己的背包，侑前辈问我到底在找什么，我说指甲刀。  
然后我哑然了，因为我从来不带指甲刀，我也不会天天修剪指甲，我又不是影山。  
但当时我总觉得我的背包里是放了一个指甲刀的，所以我翻找了很久，直到被点醒也没找到，觉得我不是没带它，我应该是把它弄丢了。  
回忆确实不一定会起到积极作用，我只是想了一下而已，多少影响了之后的心情。回到房间后呆坐在床上，就是一个角落，思考我把它丢到了哪里。  
但那个角落是个飘窗，上面堆着好几叠相册，这就是为什么在房间的角落我会想到过去的原因。  
最上面那本是我上个月看过的，全都是高三时谷地同学拍的照片，第一张就是我和影山蹲在门口，表情崩坏地大口喘气，不过我和影山在吵架，大多时候都没注意到她究竟是什么时候拍的。  
过后再看，自己都忍不住想笑，一半笑影山的表情好丑，一半笑自己究竟在干嘛。  
往后翻还是我们两个的合照，画面里只有影山在训斥我，我眯着眼睛往后缩脖子，动作是在躲，但心里一定是在说他专断、独裁之类的话。  
他不止一次这样训斥我，可我就是知道他在问我为什么又忘记带橡皮筋——高三的时候头发太长了，打球的时候不得不把头发扎起来。  
忘记的理由说出来很丢人，因此我从来不说，我一心想着今天要比影山早到，出门的时候才会忘记带，如果影山知道了，就不止骂我没带橡皮筋，还会说我昨晚是不是又打球到很晚，早上准时起床都做不，总之这也不对，那也不对，还不如听他吼两声，再接过他给我的皮筋。  
影山自己用不着，但为了我——抬举自己了，为了我的头发不影响训练，于是天天把橡皮筋圈在手腕上，又要骂我，又要帮我带，最后还学会了绑头发。  
他所谓的绑头发，就是一把把我抓过去，再把我长到遮住脖子的头发捋起来，绑成一个低马尾，不仅很乱，还经常会漏掉几根扎不进去。  
影山在某些方面真的很固执，本来只要别再帮我备一条皮筋，我也就不会有“反正影山多带了一条”的想法，出门前也不会忘记。  
但他没想到，我也没提醒。  
我得意了一会儿翻到最后一页，看着最后一张照片，终于想通了打开相册时的那个问题——我为什么会觉得自己有指甲刀。  
因为照片上的我正坐在影山的对面，他捏着我的手指，帮我修剪指甲。  
那大概是和橡皮筋大同小异的意思，我没有带橡皮筋，但影山有带；我很少指甲刀，但影山常备。  
原来是待在一起太久，把他的习惯错认成了我的。  
我合上相册，拉开抽屉，里面放着我自己的指甲刀，安心的同时又矛盾地觉得哪里有些空空的。  
可能它不是我常用的那一把吧。  
  
翻阅相册耗费了我很多精力。  
照片里都是我们的模样，有笑着的，也有在打闹的，还有和其他人的合照，但倘若翻过照片，背面那层看似什么也没有的相纸上，是我和影山不敢印，或者说不值得印在上面的小事。  
第一次是在高二的预选赛结束后，我们输给了伊达工，满含着不甘回到学校，在应下教练的“不要打太久”后，我和影山颇为愤恨地加练到了将近十点，躺在地上谁也没动。  
总归就是不甘心，毕竟我们已经用上了所有能用的武器，但还是输给了对方，说明是我们的实力不如伊达工。  
我捶了一下地板，在空旷的体育馆里大吼了一声，听众只有影山一个人，多吵我都不怕。  
从下午宣泄到夜晚，我以为自己已经筋疲力竭，然而还是没有，我甚至没有哭，地上的液体全是我躺在那儿捂出的汗。  
影山也没有，他腾地翻过身压在我身上，猛地揪起了我的衣领，一般人都以为他要揍我，但是他没有，他像恶犬一样在亲我。  
就是像恶犬，连亲带咬，又疼又痒，给我的第一次接吻留下了很不好的回忆，我总觉得亲亲应该会很舒服，但影山这个人总是打碎我的幻想，用行动告诉我我想错了，一点都不舒服，而且很痛。  
我真的很痛，只好泄愤似地还咬回去，两个人在木质地板上翻滚，疼痛也没阻止我们要继续的心思，亲到后面影山扯掉了我的裤子，用他托球的手帮我自慰，我一心想着不能输给他，有样学样地扯开他的裤子，最后一起射到了彼此的衣服上，头发也乱七八糟的，他还咬破了我的肩膀。  
我们终于爽快了，第二天仍旧照样参加部活，对昨晚的行为只字不提，田中前辈看到我们嘴上的伤口，还劝我们已经做学长了，不要再随随便便打架。  
我一度也以为我和影山会如田中学长说的那样打到地老天荒，可这之后我们再也没有认真打过架，把多余的精力用在了做爱上，像是比赛后容易兴奋的时候，我们就躲进窄小的隔间，相互抚慰，发现这样比打架来得痛快很多。  
我虽然有些别扭，但也没多放在心上，把它当作一种纯粹的宣泄方式，坦然地和影山接吻，让他帮我，总觉得这样会比自己弄舒服很多。  
想必影山也没多想，因为他投入进去就忘记了其他事，解决完后我们就继续练球，或者收拾东西回家，谈论今天哪里没做好，明天要怎么做。  
我对这件事没有多排斥，想着同班的男生也经常聚在一起看那种片子，但我不爱看，我更喜欢和影山一起看比赛录像。  
所以我觉得我和影山应该比普通朋友要亲密些，互相帮助一下也情有可原，我们都没亏，也不用对彼此负责。  
毕业典礼那一天，影山向我发出中学三年最后一球，我接得很好，至少直到现在回想起来也觉得很好，落点完美，影山都没有挑剔。  
他没挑剔我的接球，却嫌弃我的头发太长，掀起球网走到我这边，伸手扯掉了我的橡皮筋，抓住了我散下来的头发。  
他力气大得很，抓得我头都仰了起来，可能造成了一种我想要接吻的错误信号，影山接收到，低下头来吻我，和第一次接吻相差非常多，亲得我浑身过电一样舒适，搂着他的脖子躺倒在地上，最后还是演变成那种又啃又咬的吻。  
我们还是滚了几圈，然后犯下了这辈子都无法弥补的错误——我扯掉了挂在一边的横幅，它掉下来盖在我们的头顶，然后滑到地板上，影山把我推到“飞吧”两个大字中间，头一次进入了我。  
我只和他真正做过这么一次，还是错的，脊背在漆黑的布料上摩擦，肩膀后面摩得通红，里里外外都很痛，再怎么说我们都缺少经验，只知道借着一股劲紧紧抱着对方，不痛是不可能的。  
那种疼都烙进我的骨血中了，哪怕过了五年、十年再回想，还是觉得浑身都在疼，但是我也没办法否认很爽快，不仅是身体，压在心里的某块石头“嘣”地一下碎开，告知我某些荒唐事走到了尽头，我可以无所顾忌，酣畅淋漓地和影山做一场。  
我在他的肩膀上咬出了很深的牙印，也不知道他过了多久才好的，算了，影山那种笨蛋一点小伤肯定睡一觉就不放在心上了，当时我也这么想，所以纠结了一小会就关了手机，没给他发问候信息。  
小气山也没给我发，明明我比他疼得多。  
“那我往这边。”  
“啊，我往这边。”  
于是从这条岔路口开始，信息就再也没有更新过。  
  
影山很优秀，我比谁都要清楚这件事。  
我并不低落，甚至为此感到动力十足，希望哪一日，我能追上他，然后打败他。  
我早就知道自己跟他的距离很远很远了，远到他和我在同一片土地上，我却只能在路边的电视机旁仰头看他。  
我们在一起时，从来没有提到过未来，其一我知道会有数不清的橄榄枝递到影山跟前，其二我知道影山只注意当下的每一球。  
他的目标很长远，比我想得早，也很坚定，哪怕眼前有千百个选择，他仍旧一根筋地只走脚下这一条路。  
也不晓得该说他单纯，还是想得太少。  
他也从来没过问过我毕业后要去哪，彼此都接受了对方会有自己的路要走。  
我才不会热络地给影山发短信，问国家队队员要不要见一面，一起吃个饭，叙叙旧，问出这种话的不是我，会答应这种邀请的也不是影山。  
打个比方，和朋友约好了今天下午五点见面，朋友三点就给我发短信说到了我家楼下，硬生生把期待缩减了两个小时，让人有点扫兴。  
所以没必要见面，不如说我把自行车蹬得飞快，巴不得离那台电视机远点。  
然后快点，追上在那一头的影山。  
在巴西的生活很充实，也同我所说的那样，偶尔我会蹲在某个角落回忆。  
这个习惯就是在巴西的那段时间养成的。  
真的只是偶尔，只有那么一点点，我为自己毫无进步感到焦虑，用刚才的话来说，那就是五点快到了，我还一团乱，什么也没收拾好。  
我钻进房间里，灯也没开，铺天盖地的黑暗吞噬了我，让我无端想起躲在横幅下的那个瞬间，当时也暗得什么也看不见，但我抓住了影山的衣服，比在亮堂的沙滩上还要安心。  
手机的锁屏还是我和影山他们的合照，里面有月岛、山口还有谷地同学，我躺在他们中间，对拿着手机的我笑。  
这张照片仿佛就在昨天才拍下的，我只要稍稍放松一下神经，就可以回想起很多在乌野的事情，包括嘲讽的月岛多惹人不快，一言不发的山口有多可怕，劝架的谷地同学多为难，还有来向我这个前辈请教的学弟们，让我有很强烈的做学长的感觉。  
还有影山，总是要揪一些可有可无的小错误，严苛得过分，一点面子也不留给我，当着后辈的面教训我，简直像排球上的老妈子一样。  
我磨挲着写着牛乳的手机壳，眼睛也不敢眨，盯着手机屏幕看了好久，等它按下去我又点开，重复了好多次。  
放在往常，我从来不会看一张照片看这么久，我怕陷入可以依赖的美梦中，一直靠那些闪亮的回忆救赎自己，然后停在原地，不再往前走。  
更可怕一点，我还担心想着想着就想到影山那家伙，想到我们在一起的时光，太厚重，压得我呼吸困难。  
我当然不是被打动了，我只是感谢影山让我看到了一直想看的景色而已。  
屏幕又黑下去，我的眼睛也终于撑不住了，酸得掉下几滴眼泪，全都掉在屏幕上，砸得它又亮起来，我的笑脸就变成了糊满一大颗泪滴的哭脸。  
算了，我破罐子破摔，哭就哭吧，反正现在不争气的样子影山也看不见，就算看见了也没关系，又不是没在他面前哭过。  
没出息的样子只要这一次就好了，我揉了揉眼睛，站起来背靠在门板上，生气地想我为影山掉了很多眼泪，我对谁都没有浪费过这么多眼泪。  
回忆里有那么多让人生气的事情，我还是去想，还是想到掉眼泪，影山究竟是我的天敌还是什么人，能让我的情绪这么不受控制。  
我跟他或认真或玩笑地吵了很多次，其实回忆里有很多不顺心，真不明白我为什么要缩在角落里，反反复复地想，还觉得满足。  
我还是无法一个人适应全黑的环境，手机的光亮抵不过周围的黑，我连自己的影子都看不见，只好摸索着开了灯，重新振作起来，去赴五点的约。  
因为我不想被影山说自己说到不做到，那样很丢人。  
  
再次和他碰面时，我站在了他的对面。  
这是我从初遇影山时就诞生的愿望，打败影山，成为站在球场上最久的那个人。  
和影山一起打球的确很顺畅，但我已经不再是他的副攻，他也不是我的二传，我和我的队友仍旧是最强大的队伍，且一定会击败他们。  
有时候我也会分不清影山究竟算我的对手，还是我的队友，我很难给影山一个明确的界定，所以我认为他既是我最强的队友，也是我最强的对手。  
我可以和这样的人一起打球，不管在网的同一侧，还是网的另一侧，都足够幸运了。  
说到做到，这次我可以和影山在赛后一起去吃饭，和他一起聊天，说这几年打沙排的事情，影山一边吃一边听，和我讲他在打比赛期间碰到的人和事，比以前会聊天，我听得忘记了时间，直到教练打电话催我们回去休息。  
“那我往这边。”  
“啊，我往这边。”  
我们又朝着不同的方向分别了，还是忘记说再见，我顿了顿脚步，犹豫了一秒，最终没有扭过头，朝前继续走了。  
我和他这次会面很愉快，没有争执，相安无事，但不痛快。  
高中时我也去影山家留过宿，那时我才十几岁，和影山坐在被炉里，一起看春高的比赛录像，也会看得忘记时间，影山的妈妈经过时会敲我们的房门叫我们睡觉。  
但关了灯，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，影山叫我别扭来扭去，说我好烦人，我被他说得火大，大声说我睡不着，他立刻坐起来捂住我的嘴，叫我别吵。  
我跟他打商量，说再看一会，影山犹疑着，感觉在思考利弊，我就一口咬住他的手掌，听到他比我的声音还大，骂我呆子。  
影山分明自己也想看，每次还要伪装成是我耍赖才勉为其难地陪着我一起看，有时还会在被炉里暗暗较劲，互相踩对方的脚，当然凭借我的记忆，应该是我赢的更多。  
我们看到凌晨两三点，录像全都播过一遍，一点困意也没有，精神比即将上场时还要好。  
挣着眼和天花板对视了十几分钟，我和影山异口同声，说“来/做/吧”。  
这个方式非常有效，因此我们每次都能痛快地聊到凌晨，再轻松地做个好梦。  
那次却没有，各自回到了俱乐部，我想着影山——我也不懂为什么要想着影山自慰，像走固定程序一样匆匆解决了这个问题，睡前突然有点想使坏，摸到手机，想问他做了没有。  
结果删删减减总感觉不对，还没想到合适的措辞就睡着了，信息也没发出去，影山也没发东西过来。  
我没有再耍他的心思，换成了一条邀请他下次再聊的信息，他回得很快，说好。  
  
下次来得不早，直到我和影山一同加入国家队，才有机会和月岛他们一起见面。  
月岛还是老样子，挑我很小的时候的窘事寻开心，最为经典的就是我头一次比赛打到影山的后脑勺，过了那么久他依旧笑得相当开心，好像我昨天训练又打到影山后脑勺一样。  
我跟影山，确实做过很多无厘头的事情，大到被教导主任叫进办公室，小到上课时偷偷给排球起名字。  
我们不算后辈的好榜样，高三时为了比赛又掀飞了教导主任的假发；为了争夺一盆向日葵的栽培的权利而争吵，最后不小心打碎了花盆；上课说梦话太大声被叫到走廊上去罚站；期末一起补考、没节制地一起加练。  
一起上学、一起听课、一起犯错、一起回家，我和影山一起做了太多事情，我不知道他有没有在回忆时感慨过，但我有。  
我为此开心、庆幸、满足过。  
“你们两个，”月岛告别的时候露出非常恶劣的笑容，“还真是最佳损友啊。”  
  
原来我们是这样的关系。  
我为定义我们的关系，想了很多年，但听到答案的时候，我感觉它只有90分而已。  
也许是有的东西连月岛这样的聪明人也无法看透，我把它们托给影山交管，密码是随机，期限是永远。就算是我自己，也不知道我存放了什么东西。  
非要说是什么的话，它也可以是影山曾经戴在手上的那根橡皮筋。  
  
每次想到最后，都会从真正的回忆变成单一的问题。  
人生际遇有高有低，有分有合，我和影山的相见比分离少，我放在他那的东西至今还没被打开过。  
就像那把指甲刀，或者橡皮筋一样，细微却植入我心里地存在着，证明影山确实来过我孤独的宇宙里。  
就在太阳寻找其他行星的时候，拯救了他。  
好让我在十几岁那年发现我其实也有可以一起走的同伴，好让我在未来的几十年，未来的每一步都记得还有一个值得骄傲的对手。  
仔细想想我也从来没跟影山说过谢谢，譬如谢谢他来到我身边，或者谢谢他愿意为我托球，谢谢他在我最需要同伴的时候接纳了我。  
这些都不像我会和影山说的话。  
影山好像也没有多余的时间等我其他的问题，只能朝我抬起手。  
我的手也在抖，情绪的原因占了一半，另一半是年龄的原因。  
我们都已经打不动排球了，但我还是总在回想那些璀璨的时光，光是想想，就觉得自己好像又回到了十几岁，我站在体育馆的门口，惊讶得张大嘴巴，大叫影山。  
我真的叫了，他也扭头看我了。  
氧气罩被取下来了，我不灵光的脑袋告诉我，我只有一个问题的时间。  
于是我试图打开那个密码箱。  
“……知己吧。”  
我的声音很小，而且嗓子在抖，尽最大的力没有掉眼泪，但影山像是不需要听清我的问题就给出了100分的答案。  
他说知己，眼神把附加的答案也告诉我，握着我的手，力气那么小，却比任何一次抓住我时还要紧。  
这一局依旧是影山赢了，用非常狡猾的方式，给我留下了喜悦和悲伤。  
密码箱打开的时间太晚了。我不甘心，和比赛输了差不了多少。  
真的太晚了。我们都做了一辈子的老友了。  
我呼出一口气，眼泪还是没忍住掉到了床单上，头一次没有问我为什么要为影山流那么多眼泪。  
那条岔路口后的每条路，我们都是并肩走过的。  
并没有多少遗憾。  
幸好，那天我推开了乌野的大门，然后遇到了影山。

**Author's Note:**

> 遗憾也不算遗憾，完满也不算完满。


End file.
